PeinSasu SasuNaru
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: a sexy as hell but sad PeinSasu fic


Naruto landed before the immense boulder with a thud; he'd managed to slip away from Yamato and Sakura plus he'd felt a powerful, yet familiar flare of chakra caught his senses. He wiped the sweat from his face, Sasuke.. I'll get you away from these sick freaks even if it kills me! The blond shinobi thought as he placed has hand on the boulder; Naruto had heard from a few sources that the Akatsuki had kidnapped the Uchiha which, of course, made him rage.

Sasuke on the other hand, had been within the cave, along with Suigetsu and Juugo, sparring. He activated his Sharingan to dodge a relatively fast attack from Suigetsu and to evade Juugo's chakra packed punches. Karin, had been biting her nails off; ready to intervene if Sasuke go the slightest scratch! Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Juugo all came to a halt as Karin lept up and narrowed her eyes, " Sasuke, there's a big source of chakra just outside!"

" Is it Pein?" he asked, stoically. However, on the inside his mind was in turmoil, It BETTER be him! How dare he just walk off and leave on a month-long mission like that! That's what grunts like Kisame are for. Inner Sasuke raged as Karin shook her head, " I don't think so.. It's too pure to be his. I think.. It's that blond kid from last time..."

Sasuke felt his blood boil, " Naruto..."

"Yeah...that's him alright." Naruto said. "How...how the hell do I get in?"

He looked around, wondering if there was some secret entrance. "Maybe if I make a big noise, someone will come open the door to see what happened?"

He leapt over to a large patch of trees and using a chakra-laden punch, shattered one of the trunks to bits, sending the whole thing crashing to the ground.

Karin narrowed her eyes, " I'll go check.."

She made her way to the boulder, she placed her chakra allowing the boulder to vanish, " Who's there?" she hissed as she readied her kunai whoever, the instant she saw that blond bit of hair.

Pein sighed and cracked his neck. He was FINALLY on his way back. He had told Sasuke he would begone a month, when really it was only supposed to last a couple days, as a trick on his young lover.

But when things went wrong, it actually did end up lasting a month.

Now he was finally heading back. He had a few more scratches, and was a good deal bloodier, but other than that there was no major difference in his appearance.

With a groan, he continued over a sizeable hill.

"Only another hour till I get to see Sasuke again." he reminded himself. He had pretty much fallen in love with the boy.

But he would never admit that.

Not him.

Naruto, utilizing this time, migrated all of his chakra to his feet and burst past Karin, who just stood there, stunned. Naruto came to a halt, his eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness and he made out a familiar figure, " Teme! There you are!"

Karin felt an immense wind fly by her as she managed to snap out of her stupor; she quickly cursed then leapt back into the cave, reactivating the Genjutsu. She quickly flung a few kunai and shuriken at the blond male, who easily evaded them, " Tch.. You don't ever quit, do you brat?"

" Not when my friend's life is in danger; I never break my promises either, you bitch." Naruto snarled as Suigetsu snickered while Sasuke narrowed his eyes, " Dobe.. what the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed, not a drop of compassion in his voice at all.

" What do you think, you bastard? I'm saving you!" the Konohagakure shinobi retorted as the Uchiha narrowed his eyes, " ... I'd suggest you leave, Naruto."

The blond smirked, " Still stubborn as usual, ne, teme?" he hissed as Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all moved away from the rivaling duo. Sasuke made no move, " Dobe, if you cherish your life, leave now."

Pein sighed and groaned. Things were taking way too long. If only he could make something that could fly, like Deidara.

His feet were getting sore, so he sat down on a log, which instanly caved in on him, sending him crashing onto his butt. He cried out stupidly, his legs folded against his chest.

"Stupid nature." he hissed, picking lichen off his clothing as he struggled to stand.

He suddenly felt a twinge in his heart.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

He frowned. Something was wrong...with Sasuke!

He started to run as fast as he could. If he got lucky and no bandits stopped him, he would make it there in half an hour or less.

Hang on Sasuke! he thought as he raced along, a blur to spectators.

" Dobe.. Now's not the time for your stubbornness to cloud your thoughts; you stay any longer and you'll be killed." he said, a bit of love still harboring in his heart for his blonde ex-teammate and ex-lover. He knew what Pein was after Naruto for, and while he truly loved the orange-haired male, he couldn't let him hurt Naruto. He shifted into an offensive position, " Don't make me hurt you, Naruto."

Tears suddenly welled up in the blonde's eyes. He hung his head to the ground.

"I'm...such a failure..." he said, trying not to sob. "No matter what I do...Sasuke...don't you see...?"

He snapped his head up.

"Dammit, sasuke!" he eyes had clouded over red. "I love you! I love you so much it tears me apart! Everyday, I wish I could just wake up next to you! I love you more than anything! And no matter what I do, you just push me away! What did I do wrong? Why was I such a horrible lover? Just tell me what I did wrong!"

He was sobbing now, shaking with rage and grief.

The rest of Sasuke's conrades stared in stunned silence. They had expected a battle, not a love confession!

Sasuke was silent; he knew this already.

Karin had a dark smirk on her face, " Oi, face it brat; you could-" she had been cut off by that horrid glare Sasuke sent her way, " Karin, it would be wise for you to keep your mouth shut."

She frowned as she nodded, her head low as she clenched her fists. So, Sasuke really is gay after all? she thought as she felt tears welling up in her eyes, she listened to the blond as he cried out for Sasuke to answer him; she secretly wished he would do the same for her.. What had she lacked that Naruto or Pein didn't? She would be more of a lover than they ever could!

Sasuke listened to Naruto as he inhaled softly before exhaling, " Naruto.. Y-" He was cut off by a particular flare of chakra that was approaching fast! He began to mentally panic, Shit, it's Pein! If he sees Naruto, he'll kill him!

Instead of finishing his sentence, the Uchiha turned then quickly darted to the northern most pathway of the cave; he had to lure Naruto as far away as he could.. however, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Pein.

When he saw Sasuke run instead of answer him, something broke inside Naruto.

Instead of following him, his legs crumpled beneath him and he collapsed to the cave floor, sobbing.

He...He doesn't even care enough to answer! he thought, grinding the heel of his hand against his eyes, his body shaking with sobs.

He looked back at the others. "Kill me!" he begged. "I give up!"

The trio didn't move, Suigetsu, however, was the first one to speak, " Sorry kid.. We don't kill anything unless Sasuke orders it."

Karin was silent, as was Juugo; however, Karin, felt a humongous rage building within her as she pulled out a kunai and ran at him, " So be it!" she cried out, Juugo and Suigetsu both gasping as a white blur appeared before Karin, slamming her away. Juugo caught her as she rubbed at her now bleeding nose and faintly glowing face.

" Don't you EVER raise a weapon to him, Karin." Sasuke hissed, his Sharingan blazing as she whimpered, " Why the hell do you care about him, huh? All you used to talk about was how weak he was and how much of a nuisance he is! Why do you still protect him?" she shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

At first, Sasuke was silent; however, the smirk on his face was evidence enough for the red-haired kunoichi to figure out why, " Naruto.. is the only person to see me for who I am. He never saw me as the 'last Uchiha' or the 'one who will surpass his brother,' this idiot saw me as nothing more than a fellow ninja who he'd sworn to defeat. Naruto was my best friend, now, as enemies, that will not change."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

As if things couldn't get any worse, there was a sudden rage-filled flare of chakra in the entry way.

Pein was standing there, the very air around him distorted with the rage that was emanating from every pore in his body.

He stormed up and pushed Sasuke aside, grabbing a handful of Naruto's hair and dragging him to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he bellowed.

Oh.. shit. Were Sasuke's only thoughts as he felt Pein's chakra flaring.

In his current condition, he looked as if Naruto had attacked him; his spars with Suigetsu and Juugo had did a number on him. Actually, the entire group looked mangled, Sasuke turned to face Pein as his eyes widened and he spoke, " Pein.. Calm down."

Now, after living with Pein for quite some time, he knew Pein's temper was not one to toy with; Pein was more stubborn than he and Naruto combined. Plus, with Naruto being the only active jinchuuriki left, Pein would kill him in a heartbeat. Sasuke, at this point, was actually terrified of his lover! He took a frightful step back and he spoke once more, although it would turn out to be fruitless, " Pein..."

Pein looked at Sasuke with eyes burning with anger. "You aren't...defending him...are you Sasuke?" he said, his voice suddenly eerily calm. "You don't still care about him...do you Sasuke? You know what I will have to do to him if you do, don't you Sasuke?"

The rage in his eyes was terrifying. It was painfully obvious he was ready to snap the blonde's neck with a flick of his wrist.

Karin narrowed her eyes in sadistic delight, this was perfect! Not only was Pein ready to kill the blond, but she could rat him out to Pein! She smirked, " Of course he does."

Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Juugo all tensed to a degree they looked petrified. Sasuke turned his head to Karin, promising death if she said anything else, " Pe-Pein.. Don't listen to her." he said as Karin smirked, " He still cares about him, Pein-sama! That brat asked us to kill him and when I tried to, Sasuke deflected my attack and attacked me instead!" she called out, pushing herself out of Juugo's arms as she glared at Sasuke, Serves you right, you bastard. If I can't have you, than no one else will either.

" P-Pein.. I.." Sasuke trailed off as Karin laughed, her voice starting to choke up, " S-See? He can't even answer you!"

Karin, you're dead! Sasuke thought as he clenched his fists, Please.. forgive me Naruto! he pleaded with the blond mentally as he spoke, " No.. I don't care about him; he means nothing to me."

Naruto's mouth had gone totally dry. He didn't know what to believe.

"You know...Sasuke..." he whispered. "I always thought...well, that is...how much easier...everything would have been. If I had just...joined you...with Orochimaru...and now this. If I had gone with you...instead of wasting these years with my pitiful attempts at bringing back someone who hates everything about the place I call home.

I wondered...maybe then...if I had gone with you...you could have stayed my lover...but then I realized...that if you ever really wanted to be my lover...you wouldn't have left.

So I tried to kill myself. Almost suceeded too. Sakura found me and she saved me and called me an idiot. Everyone who visited me...they all said I was stupid for trying something like that...it made me realize...that no matter where I go I am alone.

I think...I think I AM dead...Sasuke...I am dead...and this is my hell."

Team Hawk, for once, had nothing to say about the situation. Karin, who had though she had everything planned out, had just been shot down. Juugo, was just being himself while Suigetsu had went silent out of shock, I knew he was gay!

Sasuke, on the other hand, was just trying not to haul off and punch the blond. Unlike Naruto, he knew what Pein could do when he was pissed; he snorted and then glanced away from Naruto, " You think I care, dobe?" he hissed, before glaring at him, " If you want to stay here, then by all means do it; if you truly believe that this is your hell, then I don't give a damn."

The Uchiha turned away from Naruto and Pein then began to walk off, I am.. so sorry, Naruto.

A dry sob wracked Naruto's body. His eyes had clouded over again, not red, but gray.

He had lost all willpower.

"Kill me...I have to know...if I'm still alive enough to die..." he whispered, groaning as he was stricken with a headache and stomach pains. His body was falling apart.

"As you wish." Pein smirked and whipper out a kunai, placing it at Naruto's jugular.

Sasuke tensed up, Naruto, you fucking dumbass!

In an instant, the kunai was knocked from Pein's hand as Sasuke turned, " Pein.. Don't do it."

Karin smirked, Ha!

Juugo frowned, Sasuke-san.. How much more can you take?

Suigetsu scoffed while Sasuke smirked, " You do realize, if you kill him, Madara will have your head." he said as Karin blanched.

Pein scoffed. "Fine." he said. "Take him to a holding cell."

He shoved the blonde at his lover and scowled. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, tired and defeated, before hanging his head.

Sasuke, wanting to keep up his image before Pein, didn't lean forward to catch the blond. He barely repressed a flinch as Naruto's body met the floor; he bent down and snatched the blob of orange and blond up as he made his way towards the holding cell...

Once reaching the cell, Sasuke threw the blond onto the makeshift bed. He reared back and slapped the blond, " You dumbass! How dare you say stupid shit like that in front of him! He will kill you given a chance! Naruto.." the Uchiha began to break down, " .. you fucking dumbass!" he shouted as he walked out of the cell, then locking it behind him.

" I'll be back later.. I've got to convince him not to kill you, Naruto."

Naruto, now very very confused, huddled up in the corner in fetal position.

Pein had turned to glare at the other three teenagers.

"Did any of you have any part in this?" he hissed.

"Karin opened the front gate." Suigetsu said, just to be cruel.

Karin gasped, That bastard! He's turning this around on me!

" I-I.. I.." Karin stuttered, wiping the dried blood from her face. She bit her lip, there was no way she could lie to this man. She bowed her head in defeat, " I d-did open the entrance.. I didn't mean for him to come in, he just blew right past me!" she stuttered about as she gave up.

Pein poked her forehead roughly and she found herself completely naked and devoid of any weapons.

"Boys, feel free to use her as target practice for the next hour." he said as he walked away.

Karin eeped as she suddenly felt a blast of cold air hit her, she glanced around seeing the slightly disgusted, yet suggestive look on Suigetsu's face, " With pleasure, indeed."

She saw the blush on Juugo's face as she crossed her arms but then she gasped, before glancing down, I'm naked...

" You bastard, you can't do this to me!" she shouted, looking around for her clothes.

"Don't bother looking." Pein said. "I sent them to Suna."

He vanished down a corridor, ready to go blow up at Naruto.

Sasuke heard Karin screaming at Suigetsu so he assumed Pein was coming closer; his assumption was right on the money as he saw those famliar locks of orane-dyed hair a he gulped, " Pein..!"

Pein's eyes narrowed. "I have no desire to speak to you right now." he hissed and walked past the uchiha.

Really, more than anything, he wanted to just come home and lie down with sasuke and cradle him close and make lov to him all night. But now, this blasted complication...

"Go visit with Naruto before I kill him." he said. "You have 24 hours."

Sasuke flinched as Pein brushed past him. He knew reasoning with Pein would be nothing but a waste of his time and breath, so he turned and made his way back to the cell, " Dobe.." he said, as he unlocked the cell and walked in, " Why did you have to come after me?" he asked, as he stood before his ex-lover.

Naruto flinched. "Because I love you...jackass..." he said softly, still curled up in the corner. "But you obviously don't care."

" You do, huh?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down to Naruto's level, " You are, without a doubt, the most idiotic person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, Naru-chan." he purred as he grunted, " I had to lie to my boss so he wouldn't kill you.. Naruto, you have to get out of here. He'll kill you tomorrow.. he doesn't care about the Nine-Tailed Fox anymore." he said, stroking Naruto's hair, making damn sure not to call Pein his lover around Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him. "Sasuke...enough with this. Just tell me...do you still love me? Even a little? Even enough...to kiss me...before I let myself die tomorrow?"

Sasuke sighed, he knew it was going to come to this, " Nartuo.. I do still have feelings for you... but, Pein, I can't let him know that I still have feelings for you. Otherwise, he'd kill you on the spot."

Sasuke reached down and grabbed Naruto's hand, " Dobe.. You're not going to die, I won't let you." he uttered before leaning forward and gently kissing the tanned male on the lips.

"You can't say you care about me...and then refuse to come back with me." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Damn it! We don't even have to go back to the Leaf! We can run away together. Just you and I...What purpose do you have to still be away? Your brother is dead! Please, Sasuke...I love you...I have always loved you."

Sasuke flinched, Naruto.. Pein would have both of our heads if he heard you talking about that..

He smirked, " Dobe, remember when I said my bond with the Leaf had been severed at the Valley of the End? Well, I cannot associate myself with you unless you take off that headband of yours for good.." he said, absently stroking those whisker-like marks on Naruto's tanned face.

Naruto instantly reached up and untied the headband from around his head, flinging it out of the bars of his cell.

"Is that all it takes?" he cried, new tears forming. "I would throw EVERYTHING away for you Sasuke! I woulc change everything if it made you happy! I'll tell you a thousand times I don't give a damn about teh leaf if it pleases you! You are the only thing I love!"

He wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck again, burying his face into the warm flesh, trembling, crying softly. "Just please...please...don't abandon me again."

Sasuke frowned, he needed to make the best of Naruto before Pein killed him.

" Dobe.. " he uttered, gently running his hand through that forest of sun-kissed locks that could only belong to his Naruto. He gave a small, but geniune smile, " Naruto.. It's been so long; I wanna feel you from the inside." he cooed into Naruto's ear, unzipping Naruto's jacket as he bit his lip.. He could help but feel a sense of, once more, betrayl to Pein.

Naruto whimpered. He'd slept with plenty guys, trying to get the feel of Sasuke out of his body. But there was truly no other.

Gaara couldn't live up.

Neitehr could Lee.

Or Kiba, or Neji.

Not even Kakashi.

There was no one who could make Naruto's head spin like Sasuke.

So naturally, he could not refuse. Especially since it HAD been so long.

"Oh...god...yes..." he moaned, just the thought had him already rock-hard in his pants.

Sasuke smirked, it'd been such a long time since he'd ever been dominate.. He decided to mimic what Pein had done to him. The Uchiha stopped stroking the blond's face and made his way down into Naruto's pants; teasing at the erection with feather-like touches.

With his free hand, Sasuke slid that obnoxious orange jacket off of Naruto's slender frame and threw it to the side. The elder teenager grinned, Naruto was still as fun as ever to tease..

Naruto trembled, moaning softly. "Sasu...ke..." it came out floating on a breath. "Yes...please...I need you!" he said deperately.

Sasuke nearly lost his self-control.. Naruto was just so delicious!

He grinned, literally tearing Naruto's shirt from his shoulders as he gave a chakra enhanced stroke to Naruto's groin, " Naru.. to.." he panted out, trying so hard not to tear the boy's pants off. He began to stroke at Naruto's erection, ignorant of his own, he just wanted to see his blond writhing beneath him.

Naruto's shoulders trembled with delight, his hips bucking up against that sweet touch. "Ohhhhh god yes!"

It had been so long since Sasuke had touched him, he was sure his body would burst into flames. His clothing suddenly felt strangling and constricting, so he worked his pants off his legs, kicking the garment aside as he wrapped his arms around his seme's neck.

"Mmmmm...MMMM!" he moaned as he planted hot kisses on Sasuke's collar bone. "God...YES!"

his head fell back in excstacy. "MORE! MORE! OHHHH IM GOING TO LOSE MY MIND!"

Sasuke smirked, his blonde was MUCH too fun to tease. Sasuke chuckled, " More? You want more?" he asked as he bent down to Naruto's heated crotch; he slid his tongue into the slit and slowly licked at the heated flesh below. Sasuke pulled his tongue inside his mouth then gently blew on Naruto's erection, hoping to get that reaction he'd been longing to hear for the longest time..

Naruto shrieked and bucked his hips up with a wild moan.

"N-NooOOo!" he moaned, grabbing Sasuke's hair. "I can't take it! Please...oh gods...fuck me now! You can make love to me later!"

It was then that Sasuke realized.. If there is no longer a clan to look down on you, who gives a flying fuck if you make a fool of yourself?

In one fluid motion, Sasuke's remaining articles of clothing had found their way to the floor and his member had been let free; he forced his Sharingan to reced, not wanting to scare Naruto, " On your knees..." he panted out, his self-control slowly dwindling away..

Naruto moaned and flipped over onto his hands and knees.

His shoulders collapsed onto the ground, as did his forehead and he twisted the delicate curve of his back so he could look Sasuke in the eye.

He wiggled his ass lightly, one hand reaching around back to slip two fingers inside himself, stretching the pink, twitching entrance open.

"I'm ready for you...Sasuke..." he whispered sensually.

Sasuke, by this point, had lost it.

He pounced on Naruto like a predator to its prey; he had him efficently pinned down and he positioned himself at Naruto's entrace, I don't usually take him dry.. I can't take it anymore! the Uchiha thought as he reared his hips back.

3...

2...

1...

He slammed into Naruto, burying himself fully into Naruto.

At that, three things happened at once.

One, a thin stream of saliva dribbled from Naruto's mouth.

Two, he screamed Sasuke's name.

And three, he abruptly climaxed, the orgasm wracking his body and heating it up ever more, his walls clenching and spasming around Sasuke's shaft.

The release, however, took no effect on Naruto's member, except perhaps hardened it further.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto shrieked, his voice raising an octave like it always did. "Ohhhhhhhh Sasuke! Paund it into meeeee! remind me why I'm yours!"

Sasuke happily oblidged; he grabbed the blond's legs and wrapped them around his waist, thus, pulling them close together. He nearly orgasmed on the spot the instant Naruto clenched up around him, but he managed to make due with himself. He shifted a bit, then pulled back and thrust into Naruto once more, " Oh shit... Naruto!" he hissed as he began pound into Naruto, occasionally slamming into his prostate with chakra enhanced thrusts.

Pein, meanwhile, was on his way to forgive Sasuke for everything.

He knew he was visiting Naruto.

What he DIDN'T expect was to hear lustful sreams.

He growled, his good mood spoiled again as he stormed towards the cell, both lovers too entranced in the passion of their sex to notice his chakra mark.

He opened the gate and managed to get all the way over to standing over them before they even noticed his prescence.

Sasuke, normally instantly reacted to Pein's distinctive chakra signature; however, with sounds and moans his little blond was making as he squirmed and writhed beneath him, made the Uchiha forget about it all, " Shi-Shit.. Naruto, you're so tight...!" he grunted out as increased the speed of his thrusts, he wanted his blond to scream his name...

Naruto's eyes were screwed so tightly shut he couldn't see a thing anyway. His mind was so fuzzied, he couldn't think straight.

"a-HEHM." Pein said suddenly, abruptly ending the passion.

He was standing at his full heighet, looking down his nose, his eyes burning wit hanger at Sasuke, his arms crossed.

"You'd better have a DAMN good reason as to why you're fucking the blonde, Sasuke." Pein hissed. "I do NOT like being cheated on."

Sasuke froze the instant he heard Pein's basset voice.

He glanced out of his peripherals and noted that Pein was very, no, extremely intimidating at this very moment. He gulped, trying to formulate an excuse but to no avail, he held on to Naruto's legs as he frowned, " No, I don't have a reason Pein.. Just reigniting what little bit of fire we have left.."

Pein grabbed Naruto by his hair and yanked him away from Sasuke, thworing him back against the old floor of the cell.

"What a little slut." he hissed, looking back at Naruto and spitting on him. "He knows he's going to die tomorrow and the only thing he wants to do is fuck like an animal."

Naruto whimpered at both the loss of contact from Sasuke and the sheer strenght that was used to pull him away. However, thanks to the villagers, he was used to this treatment, " Back off, you fucker.."

Sasuke, however, knew that Pein wanted to wring Naruto's neck at that very instant and Naruto's tone towards Pein was bound to set his lover off. Sasuke used the closest article of clothing to cover himself; Naruto's jacket. He was terrified to look Pein in his eyes, " P-Pein.. I.."

Pein's eyes suddenly stopped burnign with rage, and instead glowed with agony.

"Sasuke...how could you?" he whispered. "We've been...it's been...quite a long time now...almost a year...am I not enough for you? If you need another lover, we can work something out." he grabbed Sasuke's hands. "But I want to be yours, Sasuke. And I want you to be mine. I love you..."

" Sasuke.. Y-you're... with him?" Naruto cried out, his eyes welling with tears.

Sasuke was stuck between a rock and a hard place; he had both Pein and Naruto to answer too. He couldn't bare to say that Naruto was just a quick fuck, especially when it wasn't, but... he couldn't deny Pein; no matter what the circumstance was.

" P-Pein... N-Naruto and I we-were only.." he stuttered out as Naruto's eyes widened, So.. You really have forgotten about me, huh, Sasuke-koi?

Pein looked between Sasuke's flustered expression to Naruto's pained expression.

"Well...I will permit you two to continue." he said, feeling a pang of guilt. "But on the one condition...that you let me join."

Naruto was silent, this freak would let them continue? There had to be some sort of catch...

Sasuke was thinking the same exact thing until Pein spoke again, " ... Y-You wanna join?" he repeated, unsure if he heard his lover correctly. Pein got very excited when he was having sex, in more ways than one. He glanced at Naruto, who had a hopeful glint in his eyes and Sasuke nodded, " All right, Pein; you can join."

Pein smirked. "Then first...blow me. Right in front of blondie." he demanded.

Over the last year, Sasule had been perfecting his skills in that area. He was almost a naster now, and Pein indulged any time he could.

He put his hand on the top os Sasuke's head and looked down at him with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, " 'Suke, we don't have to go on! Don't give in to that bastar-" The blond jinchuuriki was silenced by a glare from his beloved that told him to ' shut the hell up or else...'

Sasuke supressed a blush, Of course he'd make me blow him in front of Naruto...

He nodded, before getting to his knees and pushed grabbed Pein's pants before pulling them down. The Uchiha supressed the urge to jump at Pein, so he settled for snaking under Pein's Akatsuki cloak and wrapped his hands around the flaccid member before licking at it gently, blowing on it as he had done to Naruto earlier.

Pein smirked and pulled his cloak off for better visibility.

He was very quickly growing hard, making sinful eyecontact with naruto as he did, licking his lips.

Soon, he was fully erect, twitching and throbbing and huge.

He chuckled. "What do you think, Naruto?" he said. "Much better than anything you've seen I'm sure. Go ahead, Sasuke. Show him what you can do."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, " I bet you raped him and forced him to learn, you son of a bitch!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to groan at Naruto's stupidity; Pein was obviously just edging Naruto on and it was working far too well. Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes watching him as he stroked up the now hardened length and he leaned forward and began to suck on the sides of the erect member, nipping at it gently; the Uchiha began to lick at the underside of the pulsating manhood. Sasuke repressed another moan, not wanting Naruto to know the unfortunate truth.

Naruto, at seeing this display, felt himself getting aroused. He closed his legs, writhing under Pein's stern gaze and then moaned out, " 'Suke..?"

Pein chuckled. "Oh you stupid boy." he said. "You really are clueless. Sasuke loves this, he's just holding back his voice for your sake. Let him hear, Sasuke. Let him know how much you love this."

He ran his fingers down Sasuke's spine and into the back of his pants, rubbing roughly at his already spasming entrance.

Sasuke smirked as Pein whined in his own way; it was damned sexy! A man like Pein, whining like that turned him on to an extent that he'd never experienced before. He smirked, allowing being to ease a bit more of himself into his mouth, however, he placed his hands on Pein's hips to push them back a bit, still sucking at the male.

He moaned around Pein as the said male began to play with his entrance; Sasuke licked the underside of Pein's length and gave a long, hard chakra enhanced suck as he moaned once more around Pein; just to torture the man.

Naruto, however, interpreted the moans wrong, " Ha! You say he loves it, he's groaning in disgust, you iron-faced bastard!" he hissed, smirking in victory.

Pein chuckled. "Child, you obviously have no idea." he said. He rushed his chakra to the small peircings lining his penis, causing them to vibrate. Now that they were inside Sasuke's throat, they were sure to get some moaning.

At the same time, he abruptly pushed two of his long, practiced fingers inside Sasuke's entrance, rubbing against his inner walls, pinching here and there, thrusting with ease.

Naruto was about to retort, that was until he saw Pein inserting his fingers into Sasuke's entrance! Sasuke was NEVER the bottom, at least, not with him... Naruto narrowed his eyes, " I have enough sense to know that Sasuke may submit to you, but he doesn't love you!" he hissed, desperately trying to deny what was happening before him..

Sasuke, on the other hand, knew that Naruto was incredibly stubborn. He let out a moan as those vibrating studs rattled his throat; it was wonderful! He leaned into Pein, which caused him to take in more of Pein's penis, but it also allowed Pein to know that he want to be fucked here and now; whether or not Naruto was here... The lust that clouded the Uchiha's mind was unbearable!

Pein smirked and pushed Sasuke's head away by his forehead, leaning in for a bruising, dominating kiss before leaning back on his elbows.

His erection trembled and twitched, reaching up towards his muscled stomach.

"Climb on top, Sasuke." he hissed. "Show your ignorant friend how much you love it."

Sasuke blinked as Pein removed himself from his mouth and virtually dominated his mouth. The Uchiha moaned into the kiss as he licked back at Pein's tongue which intertwined with his own... He mentally pouted at the loss of Pein but watched as his lover leaned back...

Naruto blushed at the size of Pein; he was huge!

Sasuke did as he was told. However, he did it slowly as to make Naruto think he WANTED to, even though he did. Naruto, was the only person who ever treated him like an equal and not an Uchiha; he couldn't shatter his heart like that..

Pein moaned, his head falling back as he pulled the chakra back out of his peircings. He couldn't give Sasuke that much pleasure that soon.

He groaned deeply, a slow growl of pleasure sounding deep in his throat as his hips twitched. Sasuke's tight, slick walls sunk over him slowly and torturously.

"Mmmm...Sasuke...that's just mean..." he said. "Go faster!"

Sasuke nearly slammed himself down on to Pein.

The lustly groans and moans that the man made sent him over the edge, " I think not; you've been a naughty man Pein." he purred as his Sharingan activated itself and he slid himself further onto Pein clenching his muscles along the way.

Naruto felt his heart shatter; he knew Sasuke better than anyone and why is it just now clicking?

This man had fully replaced him in Sasuke's life! Sasuke had been holding himself back all this time.. just so he wouldn't break down. He felt tears welling in his eyes as he spoke, " 'Suke... I see it now."

" N-Naru..?" Sasuke ceased his easing as he turned to his ex-teammate.

" Iron-face..." he hissed as Pein as the tears fell down his cheek, " kill me.. Sasuke has no use for me anymore."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Pein grabbed naruto and pulled him over, sitting the blonde on his chest and spreading his ass with his hands, then slipping him down hard onto Sasuke's throbbing erection. "He needs you right now."

Naruto didn't resist when Pein grabbed him; he thought he was actually going kill him.

Sasuke had fully sheathed Pein inside of him as he but as soon as he felt Naruto's heat around him he bucked forward, causing Naruto to scream out, either in pain or pleasure.

Naruto felt something penetrating him and he cried out; however, the familiar throbbing insinuated it was Sasuke! He, glanced down to see it indeed WAS Sasuke and he was instantly hard, " S-Sasuke!"

Pein smirked and instantly started to thrust up into Sasuke, holding Naruto's hips in his strong grip, thrusting him up and down on his uke. He wanted to please the uchiha from both ends.

"Mmmm...Sasukeeee..." he leaned in past Naruto's shoulder to latch his hot, hot mouth onto Sasuke's neck and suck.

Naruto cried out as Pein's strong grip held him in place before moving him up and down; to be honest, he honestly didn't need an iron-faced bastard like Pein to do the work for him. However, the groans that Sasuke made was worth it..

" Oh shit.. Naruto." he uttered as Pein slammed the said blond onto his throbbing shaft; he purred as Pein began to suck on his neck and he leaned into kiss Naruto, who gladly returned it. Naruto peeked open his eyes and checked to see if Sasuke's eyes were closed then the sent an obnoxious victory glance at Pein.

Sasuke eased his hand down and wrapped it around Naruto's erection as he began to jerk the blond off..

Pein was in total bliss, with two goreous boys writhing in pleasure on top of him. He increased his thrusting speed, making the uchiha almost bounce on his shaft, and then abruptly decided to force his chakra, triple what he had ever used before, inside the peircings, making them vibrate so furiously it seemed they would pop right out.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's talented hands wrapped around his throbbing erection and began to stroke him up and down; he moaned out, " S-Suke!"

Sasuke groaned, Naruto was down right sexy at just the WRONG times. He cried out as Pein began to allow his nearly limitless chakra go into those damned good studs and violated him internally, " O-Oh god.. Pein!" he hissed as he leaned forward and slammed his and Naruto's lips together, sending Naruto a certain message that only the blond would get..

'Suke.. You really do love this bastard? Naruto thought, leaning into the kiss as he responded, If.. If it makes you happy, then, I won't come after you anymore.. 'Suke, I'll always love you. he thought, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as a pang of betrayal slammed into him like a brick wall.

Pein's hand roamed up and down Naruto's sides, rubbing against his hips and stroking his waist as he thrust up into the uchiha. He was quickly reaching his limits, but decided he wanted to hear the blonde squeal before he was done.

His hands slid up the boy's inner thighs, up his hips, his waist, and then stopped at his nipples, rolling the pert, pink buds in his fingers.

Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth, Pein was driving him insane! He began to jerk Naruto off at a faster pace than before; those damn vibrations nearly sent him over the edge!

Naruto was returning the kiss at full force as he felt himself about to explode; Sasuke's well time jerks, those feather-like touches that Pein was giving him.. it was all to much!

" I-Iron face.." he panted, breaking the kiss as Sasuke pounded into him one final time which sent him over the edge, " Teme!" he called out as he came onto both of their chests.

At Naruto's sudden orgasm, the area around Sasuke tightened, which in turned caused him to shudder as he called out Pein's name, that final thrust within him sending him over the edge as well.. He came inside Naruto, who mewled out as he felt Sasuke ride within him during his orgasm..

" Oh shit.." Sasuke panted.

Pein, sensing that this fantastic threesome had reached a conclusion, allowed himself to release as well, continuing to thrust deep into sasuke as his release spilled into him.

He kissed Sasuke's neck, now holding his hips as he ground his shaft inside him.

Sasuke groaned as he felt himself go flaccid within Naruto, but he made no move to withdraw; Pein was still riding his orgasm out and just trying to get the Uchiha aroused again! He was panting heavily, however, he nuzzled into Pein's head, " Fuck, I love you, Pein." he spoke as he nearly collapsed.

Naruto, however, just sat there; he felt Kyuubi clawing at his bars within his subconscious, but he forced the demon back into its slumber. Naruto gave a weak smile, I love you too, 'Suke.

When finally, all their of their orgasms had ebbed, and their breathing was back to normal, Pein made the first move to get up.

He slid Sasuke off his lap, in doing so also slid Naruto onto the floor.

He stood up and rubbed Sasuke's shoulders for a moment, telling him, "let's go cuddle" as they often did right after a steamy lovemaking session.

Pein never did seem like the type to cuddle, which was why Sasuke was always so happy when he did.

Sasuke groaned as Pein pulled himself from him and he allowed his trembling body to calm as he pushed Pein's hands away lightly, " Naru-chan, I'll be back to check on you in a few hours, okay?" he said, before giving Pein a stern glare; knowing the man didn't like the blond. Naruto.. Get out of here while you still can.

As Sasuke stood, he ruffled Naruto's hair and picked up his robe-like pants then wrapped it around his body, " Sleep well, Naruto.." he said as Pein led him out.

Pein wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, smiling fondly at him and placing a tender kiss behind his ear as he led him from the cell and into the darkness.

Naruto curled against the back wall.

"Sasuke..." he murmured. "Why...you love him...you do...I can see it, you can't deny it..." he spoke as if Sasuke were right beside him, even though he knew he was well out of earshot. "If he is who you want...if he is what makes you happy...if you are so determined to keep me out of your life...then so be it."

He laid on the ground, still naked, and curled against the wall, closing his eyes.

The grief took over.

It's cold...and dark...what are you doing, you stupid boy? Kyuubi howled.

Naruto drowned out the sound of the demon's wailing by focusing on his heartbeat. It thumped loudly in his ears, slowly losing strength until the last beat rang in his subconscious, ending his grief, his pain, his suffering.

And the last word on his lips, as he drew his final breath, was,

"Sa...su...ke..."

Sasuke glanced back at one final time, seeing the blond still lying there. He sighed and closed his eyes; the darkness that began to consume him, swallowed him up nearly instantly, " G'night, Naruto.."

Almost three hours had passed since Pein turned Sasuke loose to go visit Naruto if he wished.

He had a lot of work to do and tld Sasuke that he didn't have to sit and be bored.

"Might as well spend his last night with him." he said. "Go ahead, I'll most likely be up till sunrise with work anyway."

Sasuke nodded, " All right.."

The Uchiha, once out of Pein's sight, quickly ran to Naruto's cell and unlocked it, " Naruto!" he hissed, " C'mon! Let's get you out of he..." he froze at the sight before him..

" Naruto!" he nearly shouted; the blond was just lying there; his eyes closed and naked as the day he was born.. He felt his heart skip a beat, instantly at his Naruto's side, he leaned his ear to Naruto's chest... there was no pulse.

" DOBE!" he shouted, not caring who he woke up disturbed; his former teammate.. was dead.

His former friend and declared rival... was dead.

His former lover.. was dead.

Uzumaki Naruto... was dead!

Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate against his will and the image was permanently burned into his memory as he clawed at his head, " NARUTO!" he screamed out, fear beginning to override his senses, "PEIN!" Sasuke called out, now terrified and unaware of his surroundings.

Pein, in his office, heard his lover frantically call out to him and was on his feet in an instant, flying through the halls.

He feared Naruto had attacked him!

He flung open the door to the cell and gasped at the sight.

"What...what happened?" he asked, looking between the still Naruto in his lover's arms, and Sasuke's face.

Blood was flowing out of Sasuke's eyes at this point as he cradled Naruto's corpse within his arms and he uttered, " H-He's dead.."

The Uchiha's eyes as he twitched, " He's fucking dead!"

Blood dripped onto Naruto's face and flowed from the corner of his eye. He was still, and his skin had lost all pigment, turning a dull, lifeless gray.

Even his bright hair seemed duller.

"Did you...?" Pein didn't want to accuse Sasuke of anything.

" Don't you even..." The Uchiha hissed as he licked his thumb and wiped away the blood from the blond's whiskered face.

He forced his tears back, " His body.. It's cold, but not freezing yet; he's been dead for about two to three hours." he uttered, glanced back at Pein, his eyes had revered to their coal black.

"I...I didn't do anthing." Pein said. "I don't know what happened. I can have...an autopsy performed...if you want."

He knelt down beside Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...are you gonna be okay?"

Sasuke shook his head, " No.. I can tell exactly what is was; grief. Naruto.. I'm so sorry." he uttered, pulling his corpse close to him; it was all his fault that this happened! If.. he hadn't left, maybe, just maybe, he and Naruto would've worked things out.

The tears began to flow as he whimpered and leaned into Pein, not answering him only wanting to be in his presence.

After a long, comforting silence, Pein whispered, "If it would make you happy...we could give him a proper funeral...or take him back to the leaf so everyone there can give him a funeral?"

" Pein, you'll be attacked on sight if you even set foot near the Hidden Leaf.. I'll go. There's something I have to do there; if you want to come as back up, knowing Tsunade will try to have me executed, you may.. I want to take him back to his home." he stated, as he went for his jacket and his clothing to dress the blond.

Pein nodded. "I will stay hidden." he said, gathering the rest of Naruto's clothing and handing it to Sasuke.

After Sasuke finally finished dressing the deceased shinobi, he picked the blond up, bridal style, " Then, let's go." he uttered, tightening his grip on Naruto's corpse then quickly vanished in a plume of smoke to appear outside of the cave; darting towards Konoha, knowing Pein could easily catch up.

Pein huffed softly at being so quickly abandoned and soon followed, using Sasuke's chakra signature to appear in the same spot he had been, quickly catching up until he was tailing the uchiha.

Sasuke knew that if Pein wanted to, he could easily catch up and pass him if he wanted; however, Sasuke used a bit more of his chakra to close the distance between the two and Konohagakure no Sato. Sasuke glanced down, and gave a soft smile; even in death, Naruto looked as peaceful as he did back during their younger years.

Pein stayed close on Sasuke's trail, completely curious with where he so desperately needed to take the blonde.

He was careful to remain hidden. One wrong move and calamity could strike.

It wasn't too soon before the Uchiha slowed then came to a complete halt. They were at the entrance of Konoha; the entrance sealed off. Apparently, they got whiff they he was 'captured' by the Akatsuki.

He closed his eyes, before activating his Sharigan, " Pein, there are ANBU standing guard. If you want to come with me, I suggest you transform into someone that these idiots will recongnize.." he spoke, as he moved the corpse to his shoulder, getting ready to leap.

"I just recently killed an anbu captain." pein said. "Discreetly, and from what I understand, no one knows yet."

He quickly transformed into that man, fully garbed in his outfit and all, complete with the karasu mask he wore.

Sasuke nodded, " All right; just act like you caught me, if need be. I'll make a genjutsu so it'll look like you did a number on me.." he spoke, before his unmarred body quickly reverted to the point it was when he and Pein had sparred one day.. nearly maimed.

" Let's go.." he uttered, still holding Naruto.

Pein nodded, gripping tightly onto Sasuke's shoulder and sending a massive chakra pulse underneath the gate, something he knew an abu of the level he was impersonating could do. It would alert them and they would open the gates. Much more inconpicuous than hopping over.

True to his thoughts, the gates began to open, but only enough to allow the trio through.

" About time, we've been worried si..." a voice trailed off as Sasuke glanced up to see Nara Shikamaru with a terrified expression on his face, " S-Sasuke? N-Na..NARUTO!" he shouted, quickly ushering them both in. The gates were slammed shut and a few other ANBU were around, along with a certain pink-haired female, " Shit.."

" Sasuke? Sasuke, you're ba.. Naruto?" she asked, backing away instantly; then her face of shocked morphed into one of hate, " You.. You son of a bitch." she hissed, ready to attack him.

" I mean you no harm.. Sakura." Sasuke weakly spoke, edging on the act, " I just wanted to bring him home.. where he belongs." Sasuke spoke, his voice frail, but true; this much, Sakura knew. She bowed her head, " F-Follow me.."

She turned, and headed for the Hokage Administration building.

Pein was panicking slightly behind his Karasu mask. This was a bad idea, he just realized.

What if the Anbu saw through his transformation?

What if his transformation failed and he turned back?

How could he explain the second mysterious dissappearance of the same anbu captain?

How could he explain the fact that the mysteriously dissappeared anbu magically reappeared?

What if they needed him to do Anbu business?

Sasuke glanced back at Pein and actually had to suppress a gasp; Pein's chakra was beginning to fluctuate! He glanced back then spoke to Sakura, " I see you're quite calm, Sakura." he spoke, enunciating the calm so Pein wouldn't blow his cover.

If anything.. Pein could utterly crush anyone in the village who dared oppose him; so, there wasn't need to worry.

" Well.. I can't be mad at you; at least.. you brought him back to us." she spoke softly. They had arrived to their destination, low and behold, Tsunade herself was standing at the door, tears in her eyes..

" Naruto.." she spoke, but did not attack the Uchiha.

Pein took a deep breath and pushed all what-if's aside.

He followed Sasuke sollemnly behind, still slightly worried but trying to remain at least remotely optimistic.

Tsunade clenched her fists, " I should tear you apart, you little shit!"

Sasuke remained silent, bowing to the female as she looked away, " If I could.. I would.. Naruto would never forgive me if I hurt you."

" I want to bury Naruto next to his father and mother." Sasuke spoke, as Tsunade froze. She turned to him, she gave a soft smirk, " Come with me.."

After a few moments of walking, they came to a very beautifully decorated graveyard; it was cemetary for the families of the Hokage past and the Hokage's themselves..

Pein really had no idea what to do with himself and decided on following, shocked that he had not already been aknowledged.

Extremely grateful, but shocked.

Sasuke handed Naruto's corpse to Tsunade, who gave him a curt nod. He watched as she walked to an elegant grave; he watched as Tsunade kelt down and placed chakra into her hands and a hole and an orange coffin aside it, " Thanks.. Uchiha." she said, gently placing Naruto's corpse into the coffin.

With no one looking, Pein put a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder, silently telling him that everything would be okay.

As the funeral commenced, Tsunade smirked, motioning for both the ANBU and the Uchiha over; she took them away from the group that had previously gathered.

" You had better take care of the Uchiha, punk." she spoke, knowing that Pein was indeed before her, " Naruto would never forgive me if I allowed him to get hurt.. Pein, you had better take the Uchiha out of her. You heard me say that Naruto was killed by the Akatsuki.. Both of you should leave."

Sasuke bowed his head, " As you wish.. Lady Hokage."

Pein was a little shocked by this comment, and at the same time ashamed.

oops he thought.

But he nodded as well and took Sasuke'd hand and in he next moment and a large puff of smoke, they were back in the fores tsurrounding the Akatsuki headquarters, and slightly more dizzy than before.

Peinshook his head to clear it, and then explained when he saw Sasuke's annoyed look that they still had to walk. "Iknow you probably just want to curl up and sleep for a week, but if they follow us gthrough our chakra mark, the Akatsuki is doomed. It's only a couple miles, if you're desperate to sleep I can hold you on my back." he offered.

Sasuke shook his head, " No.. I've got to be stronger; for Naruto, for you, for Itachi.." he spoke as he supressed a yawn then trudged along, " Pein.. when we get back home, I.. I.." the Uchiha trailed off, knowing it was upset the dubbed Leader.

"Yes?" Pein said, looking over at the boy. "Just say it."

The Uchiha looked away, he didn't want to upset Pein again... He shook his head before yawning, " I want you to quit the Akatsuki and come to the Hidden Sound with me.." he stated before bracing himself to the hit that was about to come.

Pein froze in his tracks and stared at Sasuke with a mix of annoyance, digust, hope, agony and dismay in his eyes.

"I can't." he said. "And you know why."

" That's why I didn't say anything the first time.." he spoke sadly, " Well, I can't stay here at the cavern Pein; it's just to much for me right now.." he spoke bowing his head, not wanting to see the look on Pein's face.

Pein's heart lurched. "You...you're...leaving?" he said, looking at the ground.

Sasuke wanted to cut his own tongue off, " Pein, I really want to stay with you.. I honestly do, but, I can't stay at that base; with Naruto gone.. I.." he trailed off, knowing he already broke Pein's heart, he didn't want to do any more damage..

" Pein, if you really want me to stay with you, without me suffering there's two ways.. One, you've done before, but never finished it and the second.. You can always make me one of your Paths, but, I cannot stay at the base.." he uttered, bowing his head, falling to his knees. Sasuke bit his lip, Pein.. I do want to stay with you, but, I can't live with myself any more..

Pein cursed himself.

This is what happens when you fall in love! he told himself. This always happens!

Hot tears of rage, jealousy and grief welled up behind his eyes, but he would not let them spill over.

"Fine." he growled. "Go. Get the hell out. Go wherever it is you think you will be treated better!"

He tried not to cry and he took off into the trees.

It isn't the treatment Pein... You've treated me better than anyone else; I'm so sorry.. He thought before turning in the separate direction before giving one final glance at Pein's retreating figure, " I'll always remember what you did for me and I'll always love you, Pein."


End file.
